


There's A Cat

by maria-sama (satsunyan)



Series: There's A Cat [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Cat!Mari, F/F, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/maria-sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is inspired by my friend, Sieka, and her DiaMari fanart of Cat!Mari marking whatever is her’s :3 (Link here: https://twitter.com/piiromaniac/status/769434760036749312 )</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: DiaMari is together, after episode 9 (where Aqours is already 9 members.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: If you don’t ship DiaMari, can’t you just get out? No one needs you here if you’re just here to hate on the pairing. Let’s all be peaceful, thanks. 
> 
> Special Thanks to @g_luceroth for proofreading my work, like always!

Dia sat in class, focused on the blackboard while the teacher wrote at it. She took a glance at a seat not far from her and noticed that her dearly annoying blonde wasn’t in her seat.  _ “Did she have something to take care of today?”  _ Then the PR system suddenly buzzed. 

_ “Kurosawa Dia of 3-1, please proceed to the Student Council Room immediately. I repeat, Kurosawa Dia of 3-1, please proceed to the Student Council Room immediately. Thank you.”  _

With a little bit of annoyance but majorly being worried, she looked at the teacher who nodded at her. She stood up from her chair, excused herself and left the room. She nodded at Kanan, as if telling her that everything should be fine. 

“This better not be another prank, Mari-san…” Dia muttered to herself as she walked through the quiet corridors of the school and made her way to the student council room. 

True, that Mari had used the PR system before in order to prank her, but what she found the weirdest was that she was being called to the Student Council Room and not the Chairman’s room. In the end, it could also not be Mari but another student who is part of the student council. 

Dia opened the door to the Student Council Room and shut it behind her. “What is wro—whoaaa!! Ouch—“ She was immediately pushed onto the floor, her whole body crashing down on the floor as a warm cheek rubbed her cheek.

“Dia~ I wanted to see you~” Mari purred as she continued to rub her cheek. 

“Ma~ri~sa~n~ What is going on!? Get off me!” Dia pushed her away and caught sight of two triangular shaped objects on top of the blonde’s head. She squinted her eyes and moved her face closer to get a good look at it. 

It was the same color as the blonde’s hair, blonde, and it was occasionally moving, as if it had seen something that had interested it. Furthermore, another moving thing had caught her eyes and it was a long thin furry thing that was attached to the director’s behind. It was, like her hair, blonde as well.

“What is going on?” Dia asked her as they both sat up on to the floor. 

“That’s what I called you here for! Dia~”

~*

“So?” Dia sighed, her arms crossed in front of her. She was now seated in one of the chairs while Mari was seated on her. “You were napping here, in the Student Council Room, because you were skipping class, and then when you woke up you had cat ears and a cat tail, is that it?” 

“ _ That’s right~ _ ” Mari rubbed her cheek onto Dia’s cheek, both her arms wrapped around her shoulders. Her tail moved up and down, ears standing up pointed in excitement. “I really wanted to see you so I sent a message to the PR to call in a message~  I said it was  _ urgent _ ~” 

“Are you sure this is not some cospla—“ She grabbed onto an ear—

“ _ Yahn~”  _ Mari’s tail stood up straight, before calmly moving left and right again. “Don’t suddenly grab my ears like that…” 

_ “I- It’s real…”  _ Dia looked at her hand.  _ “I- It was soft…”  _ She then looked at Mari who was pouting at her. “Sorry…” 

“So, Dia~ I don’t know what to do~” Mari looked at her with a frown, her blonde ears plopping forward and her tail lowering with the ends moving in small left to right movement. “I can’t show myself to people this way…” 

Dia stared at her. She almost chuckled at how troubled she looked like but did her best to suppress such emotions out of respect to her dilemma. “Well? Have you tried sleeping again, maybe when you wake up it’s not there anymore?” 

“We- Well… I couldn’t sleep because I really wanted to see you. Like, you know,  _ mark _ what’s mine and whatnot…” She stared at Dia with serious eyes. “So, like, you know, I really want to  _ kiss _ right now.” 

The black haired female immediately blushed. “K- Kiss!? Here!?” She looked around and realized that it was during class hours and that no one would be around, nor anyone would knock or pass by. She shyly turned to look at Mari and closed her eyes. 

Mari’s cat ears moved as their lips met in a sweet kiss, her tail moving left and right. The kiss was prolonged but as Dia was realizing that it might be turning into something they might not be able to stop she parted herself and covered Mari’s mouth with a hand. “No, we can’t do that here, Mari-san.” 

“B- But, Dia~ I… really want you right now…” Dia swallowed as those pleading eyes stared at her. 

_ “Don’t give up, Kurosawa Dia!”  _ She extended a hand onto Mari’s head and patted it. “You have to resist it and go to sleep, okay?” 

Mari pouted at her, the ears flopping forward again. Her tail found its way onto Dia’s leg and wrapped itself there. “Okay…” 

“So… could you get off me now?” Dia asked nicely, but Mari only looked at her as if she was on the verge of tears. 

“No!” Mari’s ears and tail suddenly perked up angrily as if she were hissing at some sort of rival. “You’re mine, so I will stay here!” 

Dia sighed as Mari continued to hug her face and rub her cheek onto her head. “Okay, okay.” The black haired female patted the blonde’s head again and kissed her cheek. “Fine. You may stay.” 

“Yay~ Dia~ Dia~ Dia~ Dia~ Dia~” Mari continued to rub herself onto the female. Once again, the student council president sighed and wrapped her arms around Mari’s body.

_ “I guess, this extremely clingy Mari-san isn’t so bad sometimes…”  _

Green eyes opened as the school bell rang for lunch. Thankful that there wasn’t a meeting arranged for that day, Dia thought that she didn’t have to immediately part herself from the warmth that was the sleeping blonde in her arms. 

She turned to look at the door and paled. She could feel the heat grow from her chest and slowly creep up to her face, and ears. 

Kanan and Riko sighed, Chika and You looked her knowingly, Ruby covered her mouth, Hanamaru was confused and Yohane made a pose. 

“I- It’s not—“ 

Everyone ‘shhh’d’ at her as Mari adjusted her position her lap as she snuggled her face deeper into Dia’s neck. “…Dia… You smell nice…” 

If it was possible, Dia had turned redder than she already was. She would never live through this embarrassment in her life.

But she was glad that the cat ears and tail were gone. 

However, she wouldn’t mind if they came back again.

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> WELL, THE PURPOSE WAS FLUFF, SO HERE IT IS. Anyway, I hope you got it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
